Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style)
The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Ruth-Ann (Captain Flamingo) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Care bears cheer bear care squad outfit 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f0x1.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Andersen Care bears treat heart pig care squad outfit 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f11b.png|Treat Heart Pig as Jill's Joy Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as Jill's Anger Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as Bill's Sadness Bushroot-1--1-.jpg|Bushroot as Bill's Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Bill's Anger StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as Bill's Fear Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Jangles' Fear Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Vincent-vinnie-alfonso-terrio-littlest-pet-shop-2012-1.77.jpg|Vinnie Terrio as Jordan's Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan's Anger Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Cool Girl Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Cool Girl's Sadness Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Advance Show Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG